Thinking Out Loud
by stayAlive06
Summary: Percy thinks of a way to make Annabeth take a break. With a little help from a friendly DJ, and music, he finally managed to do it. FIRST FANFIC!


Thinking Out Loud  
>by: stayalive06<p>

Percy stared at her, mesmerized by how she can do many things at the same time. It's like one moment she's inside the kitchen, fixing some warm milk for their 3-year old twins to drink, then the next moment she'll be over at their dining table, helping their 10-year old son finish his homework, then the next she'll be at her study, studying some blueprints for some new project her company has given her, seeing as she is the most qualified architect in her company. It's like nothing can break her focus whenever she's in her busy mode (which is true; the only exception is Percy, because he's..Percy!).

Percy constantly tells her to take a break or something, but Annabeth always replied with either:  
>"Mhm, after this.." or "Yeah,sure, maybe later,". Percy constantly worries for her health, even at the age of 30. This may have often happened but, of course, Percy being Percy , can get things to work his way.<p>

It was one snowy evening, a sign of Christmas being near, when the Jackson family decided to open their radio and have a little fun listening to the sweet music flowing from its speaker. The twins, Summer Solstice and Winter Equinox Jackson, were singing along to the song , "We Will Rock You" by Queen, while 10-year old Charles, was recording his siblings, smiling like an idiot, thinking of ways of how he can add the video to his own family album.

Percy watched from the sofa, grinning at his family that was currently making mayhem at their cozy home. All except for his wife, who was busy looking through her blueprints, occasionally looking up and smiling at her family. Percy though she was missing out on all the fun so he tried calling out to her.

"Annabeth, come on! This is a once in a life time opportunity for our family to have a bonding moment. Leave that poor blueprint alone for a while and have fun with us!" Percy said.

"Just give me 10 more minutes then I'll come and join you," Annabeth said, looking up momentarily from the blue print, turning her attention to her husband when she replied, then back to her blueprint.

"Come on, Mommy! We're having sooo much fun and we want you to be a part of it!" exclaimed Charles, looking to his mother expectantly. The twins copied his expression, but their mother only smiled at them and gave the same reply to her children.

Percy sighed, knowing that there was no way his wife would be able to get off from her work in just 10 minutes. Just then the song from the radio began to fade, exchanging it with the voice of the DJ.

"OK folks! It's that time of the day again! It's time for the Lucky Call! One caller will be given a chance to suggest a song of their choice, either just for their own enjoyment or for someone they care, love or cherish. So, what are you folks waiting for?! Hurry up before you miss the chance! Dial 0280xxxxx and suggest your song!" exclaimed the DJ.

Just from hearing that message gave Percy a way on how to get his beloved wife off from her work. Not wasting a moment, he quickly dialled the number given by the DJ and waited until the DJ answered.

"Woah! Someone's lucky tonight! Hello? To whom am I speaking please?"

"My name is Percy Jackson and I would like tom suggest to play a romantic song for my wife, Annabeth. Please give me 10 minutes enough to get her from her work. Any romantic song would do," Percy said, smiling at his idea.

"Well then sir! Your 10 minutes starts now and don't waste a moment!" the DJ said, grinning.

Following the DJ'S advice he quickly hang up the phone, told his children his plan, and quickly approached his wife who was still busy looking at her blueprints.

"Come on Annabeth! I'm not letting you have our family time be wasted just by looking at those blueprints. Besides, you deserve a break!" Percy said, pulling Annabeth up from the chair and guiding her to the living room.

"But, Percy..!"

"No buts!"

"Please, Seaweed Brain..," said Annabeth, making those eyes that always seem to make Percy cave in to whatever her request was. However, Percy was not letting her have it tonight.

"No Wise Girl."

"Darn! Since when did you master not caving in to that look?"

"Since now. Anyway, come on! Our 10 minutes are up!"

Once they reached the living room, they were just in time to hear the introduction of the DJ.

"AAAND welcome back folks! Tonight's lucky caller, is Mr. Percy Jackson! And this song will be dedicated to his beloved wife." The music started flowing from the speaker.

_Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran_

_When your legs don't work like they used to before  
>And I can't sweep you off of your feet<br>Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
>Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?<em>

__"May I have this dance Annabeth?", said Percy, offering his hand to his wife. Annabeth smiled, taking his hand and gave a little twirl, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
>And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23<br>And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe just the touch of a hand<br>Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
>And I just wanna tell you I am<em>

_So honey now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are<em>

The song was so sweet, the lyrics hitting it right to the core and nothing can ruin the aura radiating form the couple. Annabeth looked at her husband, eyes full of love and wonder. Percy smiled lovingly, giving her a kiss to her forehead.__

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
>And the crowds don't remember my name<br>When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
>I know you will still love me the same<em>

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
>And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory<br>I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe it's all part of a plan<br>Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
>Hoping that you'll understand<em>

_But, baby, now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>Thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are<em>

Their twins were by now joining in with the background music and at the same time cooing at their parents, while their son, Charles, was simply recording everything that happened at the very moment, not letting everything get wasted.__

_So, baby, now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are<br>Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
>And we found love right where we are <em>

"And that's it for tonight folks! Thank you and see you again tomorrow! Good night!"

The Jackson family did not hear the last words from the DJ, and just simply enjoyed their happy moment. Annabeth and Percy couldn't care less if the music stopped. All they know was that they have a wonderful family, full of warmth and love.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG AND THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THEIR CHILDREN.

AN: I hope you like the story guys. Sorry for the wrong grammar. You're free to say whatever you want! Please review ^_^


End file.
